vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo (2012)
|-|Regular= |-|Vision Quest= |-|Space Suit= |-|Shinobi= Summary Leonardo, often referred to as Leo, is the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the oldest of the brothers, who all share a home in the sewers of New York City. Leonardo belongs to a diverse family consisting of three other mutant turtles who are his brothers: Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael; and the ratlike Splinter, who serves as the Turtles' adoptive father and sensei. Due to his persevering dedication towards ninjutsu, (and partly because he asked for it), Splinter chose Leonardo to be the leader of the Turtles. He wields twin katana (or ninjato), indicated in the series as Niten Ryū. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Leonardo Origin: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Gender: Male Age: Around 17 or 16 currently (he was 15 years old at the start of the show) Classification: Mutated Anthropomorphic Ninja Turtle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Ninjutsu and Kendo mostly), Weapon Mastery (Katana, Ninjatos, Kunai, Shuriken, Smoke Bombs (Which grant Smoke Screen Generation that can disorient enemies by causing irritation to the eyes and clouding their vision), Yumi, Arrows, Trident, Laser Blasters and Rocker Launchers), Stealth Mastery, Pressure Point Strikes, Regeneration (Low-Mid. He recovered after his vocal cords, his shell and most of his bones were broken after 3 months... a normal human being would have lost his vocal cords and take at least half a year to recover those bones), Healing Technique (Restored Broken Bones in Body with the Healing Chant as well as Rid it of all Poison), Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Overcame the effects of the Fungus Humungous' spores), and Electricity. When empowered by Ho Chan, he gains: Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation and Flight Attack Potency: Small Building level (When completely serious, he defeated Rahzar, who is far stronger than he was as Dogpound, in which he was able to withstand an explosion of this magnitude) | At least ' Small Building level' (Stronger than before) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can dodge lasers and outrun them with no trouble. Can move like a blur and clear the distance of a few meters nearly instantly. Has kept up with Tiger Claw. Despite being far weaker, he has kept up with The Shredder, who can move so fast that he appears to be completely invisible) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 (With sheer strength along, he managed to hold back Kraang Prime, a robot who towered over the turtles. Comparable to Donatello, who can stagger giant robots. On par, if slightly stronger than his brothers, who moved a massive, obsidian alien several meters in a single kick) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can trade blows with Spike, who tossed around Raphael like a ragdoll, albeit barely. When serious, he can kick away Tiger Claw and matches enemies normally above his level) | At least Small Building Class (Can fight toe to toe with Rahzar, whose considerably stronger than Dogpound, who was a cut above the Turtles early in their training) Durability: Small Building level (Can survive hits from The Shredder, but they often leave him seriously injured. Stronger than Casey Jones and fought several Ninjas at once | At least Small Building level (Much stronger than before) Stamina: High (During the Kraang invasion, Leo could fight off a vicious ambush from the Foot Clan for an extended period of time) Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of meters with shuriken and smoke screens, Hundreds of Meters with Yumi, Laser Blasters, and rocket launchers | A few kilometers via Weather Magic Standard Equipment: Various Katana, Ninjato, Kunai, Shuriken, Tantō, Smoke Bombs, Yumi, Arrows, Trident, Laser Blasters, Rocket Launchers, and grappling hook Intelligence: Very High in terms of combat (Leonardo is a highly skilled martial artist and master swordsman. Trained by Hamato Yoshi in Japanese sword fighting, his signature weapons are his twin katana. He specializes in Niten Ichi-ryū, in which he uses for high-speed offense and defense, stabbing and dismembering enemies with swift movements and deflecting enemy projectiles such as gunfire, shuriken, and even laser beams. He is capable of going toe to toe with others holding remarkable combat prowess such as Karai, Tiger Claw, and even the Shredder. In addition, he is highly adaptable and analytical, capable of improvising strategies on the spot) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Key: Season 1-2 | Post-Vision Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sword Users Category:Animals Category:Turtles Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Smoke Users Category:Pressure Point Users